


MiracuLance!

by AJ_is_Anxious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chat Noir Keith, Cute, Klance au, Ladybug Lance, M/M, Miraculous Klance, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Short & Sweet, Short Story, klance, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious
Summary: Lance is brokenhearted over Keith, and a certain Chat comes to visit him
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, so this was originally in my one-shots, but since it has two parts, I decided to make it into its own separate story! I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it!

(Keith is Chat Noir, Lance is Ladybug)

Lance was stargazing, his sad playlist playing, when a certain cat visited him. Chat Noir looked a bit crushed, carefully taking a seat on the railing next to Lance. It wasn’t normal for the cat to visit so late in the night, usually visiting an hour or two earlier. 

“Chat Noir?” Lance asked, “What are you doing here?” 

He stayed quiet, his shoulder-length hair swaying slightly from the breeze. 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked carefully. 

“I-” Chat started, “I fucked up badly…”

“We all do though. Don’t we?” Lance said, a sad smile on his face, “I fucked up as well today.”

Chat chuckled, “How can Lance possibly fuck up? From what I know about you so far, you are probably the sweetest, friendliest person on this planet.”

Lance smiled at the compliment but it was quickly replaced by his broken-hearted frown once more.

“Want to talk about it?” Chat asked, “Maybe we can help each other out.” 

“Well,” Lance started, looking away from Chat’s curious gaze, “I was going to ask out that guy, the one I told you about, but before I could, I kinda listened to him and his friend talking and... they were talking about crushes and he said his crush is someone not in our school. I was still going to approach but then his friend asked if he would still date anyone at our school and he said, ‘definitely not.’ So, I’m happy for him, and I hope he gets the person of his dreams.” Lance choked on his words, tears already spilling down his cheeks.

“Can I ask for his name? Or are you still being secretive about that?” Keith asked, slightly angry.

“Not yet…” Lance whispered, hiding his face in his arms.

Chat Noir stayed quiet for a minute. “It sounds to me like he fucked up, not you.” He said, slightly angry.

“Oh trust me, I was definitely the fuck-up here.” Lance muttered sadly, “I couldn’t face him for the rest of the day and whenever he tried to talk to me I would ignore him. I hurt his feelings. I’m his friend, I should be there for him to talk to. That’s what friends are for right? And now I have to go to school tomorrow and act like everything is fine! Because I’m a happy person! I’m supposed to help everyone else! I shouldn’t be upset right? I can’t be upset. I’ll just let everyone down…” Lance choked up again but continued, “then to make it worse, I yelled at my part- I mean… my… best friend. I was just so upset over the day that I yelled at them and we got into a fight, so I just... left. I feel horrible… and now I’m sure they’ll never speak to me again!”

Chat Noir had no idea who this best friend was, since he knew for a fact that Lance was looking upset all day and Hunk, (Lance’s best friend) was comforting him the whole day. Who else could it possibly be?

Lance calmed down a bit, “what about you?” He asked, sniffling slightly.

“Ladybug yelled at me today. Told me I never shut up and to do that for once. Then proceded to call me a fuck-up because I caused him to not be able to defeat the villain the first time. I kinda tripped and fell, causing him to stumble, which ruined the whole lucky charm and we both had to leave to repower up and...” Chat trailed off, a sad look in his eyes as he stared in the distance, not noticing Lance flinch, “I should’ve caught on that he was upset today, but I didn’t. I yelled back at him that he was being a dick about everything today and… I told him that he was an asshole for treating me like I’m nothing. I think I hurt him really bad… he left after that…”

“Are you mad at him?” Lance asked.

“Me? Mad at Ladybug? Never.” Keith said softly. “It was my fault too, I think we were both off our game today. But I plan on apologizing the next time I see him. I pushed him too far.”

“Well, he- he should apologize too! He started the whole mess! It’s not only your fault! You’re allowed to be mad at him!”

“Being angry won’t get me anywhere. It will just dig a bigger hole.” Keith stated calmly, giving Lance a soft smile, “and of course he should apologize, but I just think if I initiate it, the whole thing will blow over faster.”

They both sat in silence for a while. Lance mulling over the fact that Chat was being too damn nice.

“Hey Lance?”

Lance was thrown out of his thoughts, “Y- Yes Chat?”

“Maybe,  _ we _ could go out?”

Lance laughed sadly, “are you sure you’d want to go out with me? I thought you were in love with Ladybug… I mean, the entire city knows that and ships you two.”

“He has no interest in me, and I think… I’m starting to be okay with it.” Keith mumbled, a soft blush on his cheeks.

Although Lance may not be exactly interested in Chat, it would be nice to not think of Keith for once. Who knows? Maybe this would be really nice.

Lance blushed, “a-alright. When?”

“Right now.” Keith smirked and held out his hand, “care to join me...?”

With a giggle, Lance took Chat’s hand, “I would be happy to, pretty boy.”

Chat Noir smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist for a firmer grip, and launched them into the air with his stick. Lance grinned and whooped whenever they got another burst of speed, which encouraged the cat to go faster. 

The pair launched over many rooftops, grinning the whole way. Lance, freaking out a bit, even buried his face in Chat’s neck at one point due to a particularly long fall. But, Chat could feel the grin pressed into his neck. You’d think Lance would be used to this by now, being Ladybug and all, but having control over when and where you’re falling is completely different than being in someone else's control and having to trust them full heartedly.

Eventually, Keith had Lance close his eyes then set him down somewhere. Lance waited patiently, a smile permanently attached to his face. 

A little while later, “Okay, you can open your eyes.” Chat whispered, watching Lance’s reaction closely.

Lance opened his eyes to see that he was on a roof with a gorgeous view of the city, and he was surrounded by candles. Rose petals were scattered around them, and a cute little blanket and basket were set up for a meal. It was beautiful. 

“I didn’t tell you that Bug was also mad at me for asking him out again. I didn’t really mean as a date, I kinda just wanted to sit and eat together. He would never come but, I think that coming with you is much better anyway.” Chat explained sheepishly.

“Well, I think that this looks very date worthy,” Lance teased, then softened, “Ladybug is definitely missing out, I’m sorry he didn’t give you a chance. I mean, you’re amazing Chat Noir, I’m almost jealous that Ladybug gets to hang out with you all the time.” Lance said sadly, trying to not feel guilty about his actions from before.

“You don’t have to be jealous of Ladybug, I think… I’m starting to like someone else now, I think I’ve always liked  _ you _ in some way, I just didn’t realize it.” Keith looked at Lance with a blush on his face and a soft smile on his lips. It was adorable. “Shall we?”

Lance smiled, and they sat on the laid out blanket and grabbed all sorts of treats out of the picnic basket.

After dinner, Chat dropped Lance off on his balcony.

“Goodnight Lance.” Keith smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yes please.” Lance answered, blushing.

Chat moved to leave, but was stopped by a tug on his tail, “Chat wait, come closer?” Lance asked, his face red, Chat came closer, coming almost chest to chest. “Yes? My blue?” 

“I-” Lance quickly kissed Keith on the cheek, an affectionate gesture, “can we… do this again soon?”

Chat starred in surprise at Lance’s bold gesture, recovering quickly, “every day, if that’s what you want.”

Chat Noir gave one last wink, then shot off into the night.

“I’ve never seen that side of Chat Noir before!” Tikki suddenly stated.

Lance jumped a little at the sudden voice, “I haven’t either… Why didn’t I ever give him a chance, Tikki?”

“You were in love with Keith, and you noticed him now right?” Tikki stated, sitting on Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s really sweet.” Lance grinned.

“You’re falling in love with someone else Lance! And as long as you’re happy, I am too!” Tikki said cheerfully, “but you have to be careful about dating a hero,  _ especially  _ your partner. It’s going to be hard to keep your secret identity from him. But I’m sure that you can handle it Lance!”

“I know Tikki, thank you for being here for me.” Lance smiled, kissing Tikki on the forehead.

Lance was very happy in school the next day, he apologized to Keith for his rude behavior yesterday, and Keith forgave him and was actually worried about him. But Lance found that his heart didn’t pound as heavily around Keith anymore. It was a good change, he wasn’t stumbling over his words as much, since he definitely couldn’t get over this guy he dedicated so much time to in one night.

When Hunk asked him about the sudden change, Lance refused to say anything. But Hunk was a natural guesser, and guessed that Lance was going out with someone secretly. But no matter how many times Hunk begged him to tell, Lance refused to budge. It was his secret. Chat was his, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Later, he even apologized to Chat Noir during the next Akuma fight. Chat Noir forgave him easily, saying that they all had rough days. Later, after the fight, Chat Noir sat Ladybug down and told him that he was actually seeing someone now.

As Ladybug, Lance told Chat that he was insanely happy for him. And they were both happy with that.

At night, Lance and Chat Noir would meet, they would go on a date, or just talk, and maybe, they would share a kiss or three. 

Of course, eventually over time, this led to a reveal of who the other was, but that story belongs to them, and them only.

  
  


Or does it?


	2. Broken Hearts and Akumas

“Lance, babe, tell meeeeee?” Chat Noir asked his boyfriend of one year, “you know who my crush was! Why can’t I know yours?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Lance blushed, hiding his face underneath a pillow so Chat wouldn’t see. “Everyone knew about your crush on ladybug! Plus, you’ll make fun of me…”

The two were currently cuddling on Lance’s bed, it was late and they both had a long day. So, the boys opted to stay at Lance’s and just be with each other.

“Lance,” Chat moved the pillow away and cupped Lance’s cheek, catching those bright blue eyes within his own, “we both know I would never make fun of you.” 

Lance gave him a pointed look.

“Well, not seriously. Or at least not with something you’re genuinely sensitive about?” Chat Noir corrected, watching at Lance’s face softened, “I promise I won’t laugh.”

It was a conversation that was brought up many times, it’s just that Chat had never gotten this far.

“Fine.” Lance sighed in defeat, “I’ll tell you. But! In return, I get a favor.”

“And what’s the favor?” Chat asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know yet!” Lance exclaimed, “it could be a ride across town, or a date to the aquarium, whatever I desire. Deal?” Lance extended his pinky, a way of affirmation.

“Deal.” Chat took Lance’s pinky with his own, careful not to scratch his boyfriend with the claws of his suit.

Chat held his breath in anticipation, Lance waited, probably trying to build tension.

“IhadacrushonKeithKogane.” Lance rushed out, immediately covering his face with the pillow once more.

Chat, who was used to Lance’s cute stammers and quick speech, understood and immediately broke into a blush (he also almost fucking choked on his own spit). And for once, he was happy he  _ couldn’t _ see Lance’s face.

“Keith huh?” Chat said, trying to play it cool, “what made you like a model boy?”

Lance removed the pillow from his face, lying down on his side to face Chat, “he offered me his umbrella when it was raining once. It was a stressful day, I actually hated him for part of it. Then we found out it was actually Loturd behind it and… well, the umbrella closed over me and it made him laugh. I don’t know why I just got such seemingly random feelings though.” Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair,fidgeting.

“Feelings are… not that controllable.” Chat stated, trying not to purr from the attention he was receiving. He felt Lance tug out the ponytail in his hair, detangling the long strands.  _ He’s never done that before. _

“It’s kinda funny how much you-” Lance cut off, his face going from a sweet smile to completely serious within a second.

“What’s wrong?” Chat asked, noticing how strange Lance was being suddenly. He sat up, facing his boyfriend.

That’s when he realized that his normally tied-up hair was framed around his face in the same style he had as Keith.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit. Just play it cool, you’re not Keith. Definitely not a model. Just a random dude that has a miraculous. Play it off! _

“Babe? You’re scaring me...” Chat tried nervously.

“Keith?” Lance asked, curiosity written on his face, “is that actually you?”

“Lance, my darling prince, I’m  _ not _ a model.” Chat tried to redirect his focus, “let’s be honest here. Plus, that model Keith dude, has like, darker eyes doesn’t he? I know you have a picture of him around here somewhere.”

“But the miraculous can change your appearance.” Lance stated, staring Chat down as his boyfriend got up to ruffle through his drawers for a picture of the model.

Chat whirled around, “how do you know that?”

Lance stumbled for an excuse, “you- you told me. Couple months ago.”

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t know my real identity.” Chat said, tying his hair back up before searching for a Keith Kogane magazine or clipping, or picture, anything! “If you find out my true identity, ladybug will take away my miraculous. I can’t…”

“But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” Lance asked.

“I can’t lie to ladybug Lance! He’ll find out one way or another. I-” Chat was messing up his freshly made ponytail with his fingers digging into his scalp, “I can’t lose the only things I have going for me.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lance asked, sounding hurt.

“If I’m not Chat Noir, then I’m just a stupid… guy. Stuck in his house, grounded until I’m dead, forever stuck in some shitty place because-” Keith stopped himself from revealing his whole life and giving away who he was, he approached Lance, who was now also standing. “If I’m not Chat Noir… I’ll lose you too. You’re the best thing about my shitty life right now.” He grabbed Lance’s hands, trying to catch his gaze with his own, “If I was… regular me, I couldn’t have you. My mother… She wants me to be straight. Needs someone to continue the bloodline or whatever. And well, we both know I’m definitely  _ not _ straight.”

“What makes you think Ladybug would actually take away your miraculous?” Lance asked carefully, stretching his arms around Chat’s neck, making his boyfriend hold his waist.

Chat rested his forehead on Lance’s, “because rules are rules. And Ladybug  _ hates _ to break rules. Plus, even if I told you my true identity and you never told a single soul, I can’t lie to my partner. In order to save the city over and over again, we need to have complete trust in each other.” Keith explained, his voice gravelly, “if anyone knew my true identity… I’m already risking someone seeing us with every date we have. It’s hard enough sneaking out every night and not getting caught there either.”

Lance moved, their foreheads no longer touching, bodies separated, it felt so… cold. And when Chat opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Lance crying, his arms folded over himself protectively.

As fresh tears quietly moved down his chin, Lance asked, “are you telling me… you want to break up?”

The room went even quieter, the only sound being a soft sniffle from Lance.

“Babe.” Chat said, trying to push away his shock, “I don’t  _ ever _ want to break up with you.”

“Then I will.” Lance replied, his voice on the verge of breaking. “If this is too risky, don’t be with me. I don’t want you hurt. So, go home Chat Noir. We- We’re done.”

“Lance  _ please. _ ” Keith pleaded, “you know that’s not what I meant! You’re blowing this way out of proportion!”

Lance couldn’t stop, his mind was just repeatedly telling him that Chat wanted to break up with him because he was stupid and always assuming, might as well just rip the band-aid off right?

“Then what did you mean Chat?!” Lance whirled on him, “because I  _ know _ the risks! I wouldn’t date you if I didn’t know the risks! I’m not helpless, I can protect myself! If it’s so hard for you to be with me then why are you still here? Just  _ leave. _ ”

“Fine... Lance.” Chat stated, he was surprised that he didn’t have any anger towards Lance in this, he could only feel… absolute devastation. His voice started to crack, “I’ll go. If that’s what you want, I’ll leave.”

His eyes brimmed, making the room blurry with salty tears, “I’m sorry I hurt you Lance. But just know, I didn’t  _ want _ to break up.”

Lance grabbed at his hair, furious, “Why aren’t you  _ mad _ ?! You should be mad at me! Yell back! Something! Anything!”

Chat Noir opened the window of his, now ex- boyfriend's room, sitting on the windowsill, “you know I can never be mad at you Lance.”

He looked at his disheveled boyfriend, no,  _ his ex _ , one last time. Taking in that this would be the last time they would be alone, together like this.

Lance’s hair was wild from his frustrated tearing at it, and his eyes were red and puffed up from crying. In a way, he was still so beautiful. Chat desperately wanted to go back in there and hug him tight. Just hold him in his arms and never let go. Just pretend this conversation never happened.

But it was too late. 

Officially, Lance and Chat Noir were no longer dating.

Chat took off then, trying his damned hardest not to look back.

Desperately trying not to think of those blue eyes brimmed with tears.

Chat let himself fall hard onto a nearby roof. Not far enough to break anything (he couldn’t break anything while he was Chat Noir anyway, he checked a couple of times, for safety reasons of course) but far enough to knock the wind out of him.

He sprawled out on the roof, “claws off.” he whispered, finally letting his tears fall freely down his face.

Plagg appeared as the suit disappeared, concern already painting his face, “Keith?”

Keith curled into a fetal position on the roof, “why do I have such a big mouth? That  _ didn’t sound _ like a break up speech at all.”

His heart burned, his lungs shortening his breath. A heavy feeling weighed deeply on his chest.

“Plagg, it hurts so bad.” Keith cried, clutching desperately at the left of his chest.

He screamed. He screamed out his frustration, tried to scream out some of that overwhelming melancholy. It was funny how physical the pain in his heart felt. Keith had never truly suffered heartbreak before but, this was worse than any other pain he had felt.

Imagine a gaping hole where your heart is supposed to be. A hole that demands to be filled, slowing attempting to stitch itself back together with only blood and muscle strands. Ever demanding, always full of longing.

Keith’s head was spinning. His body going overtime due to his own distress. 

“Keith.” Plagg worried, “I know it’s really mean of me to ask you this but, you have to try to calm down. This type of emotion will attract hawkmoth…”

“I can’t Plagg... No matter how hard I try I can’t just... will heartbreak away...” Keith shuddered, “Lance… what about Lance?”

“I don’t think it’s fully set in for him yet. I think your emotions are a lot-” Plagg cut off, looking into the light polluted sky.

“Shit.” Keith already had an idea on exactly what it was, based on how Plagg went quiet. But he couldn’t just will away the utter despair he felt, it chipped at him, making him feel so lost. Alone. Scared. So… Empty. “Plagg, I can’t risk hawkmoth getting my miraculous or you.”

Keith pulled the ring off his finger, handing it to Plagg.

“Take it to ladybug, he’ll know what to do.” Keith said, forcing himself up on his feet to face the oncoming akuma.

“Keith, no-” Plagg tried.

But before he could try to even convince Keith that he was absolutely crazy, an akuma flew into Keith’s extra hair band that he wore around his wrist.

Plagg shot off to ladybug then, desperate to help his best friend.

Keith, overwhelmed with emotion, couldn’t even attempt to fight off the akumatization, and just… let it happen.

It was almost magical. The pain he felt just… vanished. He knew it was still there, but now it was more like... a fuel that would drive him towards his goal. He felt hollow instead of empty. Which was almost the same thing, but not. As he felt now, he had purpose. He was controlled, yes, but he was free of so much pain.

Before, when he felt empty, he was useless. Another face in the crowd. Soon to be dusted away by life and forgotten.

“Hello, Kei- Keith... Kogane…” Hawkmoths voice stumbled, surprised, she sounded familiar, somehow. “I sensed your heartbreak... So overwhelmingly powerful. You’ll make a great ally and you shall be my strongest akuma yet. I grant you the ability to protect the one you love with intense flame. A flame that is like the love you felt for them. That way, they shall stay with you forever. In return-”

Keith cut her off, “I know what you want in return, I won’t fail you.”

\---

Meanwhile, Plagg burst into Lance’s room at full speed. Ruining a moment of Tikki comforting Lance.

“My- My owner- Chat Noir- Akuma-” Plagg could barely speak through his shock.

Lance straightened up, “Chat was akumatized? N- no…”

“Lance, you have to save him!” Tikki said.

“I can’t save anyone without Chat! And now, I have to save his civilian self!” Lance cried, “If I save Chat and see his civilian side, he’s right! I would have to take his miraculous!”

“No you won’t.” Tikki stated, “you are the owner of the miraculous box. You get to decide whether or not Chat keeps his miraculous or if it’s too dangerous. Master Coran’s rules were his own. You make your own rules Lance.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, “I thought I had to keep those rules! I thought they were sacred or something!”

“No Lance!” Plagg butted in, “the protector of the miraculous is free to make their own rules that all other users must keep. There is danger in everything but, if saving my owner means revealing his identity, then please, remake the rules.” 

He thought about it. The risk of hawkmoth finding out who they were. Using each other as weapons against the other. The casualties it would cause when hawkmoth eventually found out. She would find out one way or another. 

But, he had to save Chat. 

“Fine.” Lance gave in, “but I’ll need some help.”

\---

Hunk was the first one to be woken up. Ladybug gave him a briefing on how a citizen got akumatized and Chat wasn’t available.

Being the sweetheart that he was, Hunk immediately took the Turtle miraculous, giving Wayzz a high-five before transforming.

Then, both Ladybug and Carapace woke Pidge, who took the Horse miraculous Kaalki, and quickly transformed into Pegasus.

\----

The flames licked the side of the building.

Consuming what used to be Lance’s family bakery.

Lance almost cried at the site of his home burning to the ground, but he couldn’t let himself be revealed.

He just had to capture the akuma, then he could fix it.

As Ladybug, he charged into the flame, Pegasus and Carapace behind him to save as many people as they could from the scorching heat.

The flame was intense, thankfully, he wasn’t being burned too bad due to his super self, but his family didn’t have the same protection he did.

His team got the family out fast enough, but no one was unscathed. His little brother had a burn mark that consumed his entire left arm. 

“My son!” His mother screamed, “Lance must still be in there! Find him Ladybug please!”

“Ma’am, I assure you, your son wasn’t in the building.” Ladybug explained, “he must’ve snuck out into the night before this happened, that or he’s the one who’s been akumatized.”

His mom visibly relaxed then started cursing under her breath, probably about how much trouble he was going to be in if he snuck out while also still fretting about how worried she was.

He’d have to find an excuse for that later.

“Ladybug…?” Carapace jabbed his side, then pointed to where Lance’s balcony would be.

Engulfed within the flames, was a single figure.

Ladybug’s breath stopped short, he knew every curve of that body even without the Chat Noir suit, but still, he resisted the urge to scream Chat’s name.

The villain jumped down before them, his body surrounded by fire, a charcoal black, skin tight suit beneath the flames. His hair was red now and his eyes were small flames themselves. He was still hot as hell. (excuse the pun)

“Holy shit…” Pegasus asked, “Keith? Is that you?”

Now that Ladybug looked closer, the similarities were uncanny. Well, besides the red hair and y’know the  _ fire _ surrounding his  _ body. _

Lance was hit with realization.

When he asked Chat if he was Keith, it was just a hunch. He didn’t actually think it could be true! Plus, Chat is an amazing liar when it comes to his identity.

Shit. He didn’t want to break up at all did he? Chat just cared about Lance too much. Why couldn’t Lance just use his brain for once and realize that Chat was shit at explaining things when he got nervous?

Of course he didn’t want to break up, he was just so worried that he would lose Lance, that he said too much. Why couldn’t Lance’s brain just slow down for once and not think so fast and waaaay too far ahead?!

_ Fuck you anxiety. _

He made Chat panic, broke up with him, and got his beautiful, perfect, boyfriend akumatized.

“Where’s Lance?” Keith growled.

“We- we don’t know.” Ladybug spoke up, “what do you want with him?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” Keith stated, “and he’s going to stay with me forever.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Carapace announced suddenly, “Lance wouldn’t tell me who he was dating but I had a feeling it was you Keith!”

“I’m not  _ Keith.  _ I am the FlameMaker.” Keith spoke slowly, glaring at the three heros, “if you don’t tell me where you hid Lance, I will burn down the entire city.”

“Woah there firecracker,” Ladybug said, holding up his hands in surrender, “first, let’s move away from people and then we’ll find Lance for you.”

“Like, I’d fall for that.” Keith scoffed, “Let’s make this easier, you give me your miraculous’ then I find Lance on my own.”

“Pegasus.” Lance stated simply. 

They already had a plan. The second they saw the flames they knew they were dealing with a dangerous enemy. As backup, Pegasus would simply teleport both the heros and the villian to an empty area quite a ways from the city.

And that’s exactly what Pegasus did.

Pegasus grabbed Ladybug and Carapace and made a lunge for FlameMaker before shouting, “Voyage!”

The world spun for a moment, then suddenly they were spat out into a desert. A ton of space around for them to work with. Even better news, Keith was with them.

“What the fuck? Hawkmoth? Lance?” Keith whispered, looking desperately at his surroundings, “Lance? LANCE! Take me back NOW!”

The flames surrounding his body rose higher, completely engulfing his body.

Pidge- er, Pegasus must’ve taken them far enough away for hawkmoth to lose contact with the akuma. So, good news! Keith wasn’t being controlled anymore. Bad news, Keith now had complete free will with powers included.

“No can do buddy.” Ladybug smirked, “Pegasus is out of power until this akuma problem goes away. So, make this easy on us and you’ll get back to your precious Lance in no time. So, what do you say, pretty boy?”

_ That was said out of habit. I only call Chat Noir pretty boy. It’s fine, maybe he didn’t notice! _

“Lance…” Keith uttered, barely audible. 

_ He noticed. _

Ladybug could  _ hear _ the faces of shock that came from Pegasus and Carapace. But it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered except the fact that Keith’s whole face broke. His eyebrows were creased far too sad, his eyes starting to water. His flames died down completely, leaving only soft blue flames in their place.

“Why…” Keith asked, approaching Lance slowly, “why did you break up with me? Am I not good enough?” They were face to face now, Keith clasping Ladybug’s hands in his own, “I don’t want to fight you, I just want you to be with me. Forever. I love you Lance. Please, whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

_ He must not remember exactly what happened, probably the akuma using the emotions and not the situation that they resulted from. _

His hands were so much warmer than what was considered normal. If it wasn’t for the suit that covered Lance’s hands, they probably would’ve burned him.

Lance cupped Keith’s cheek, ever so softly, not daring to move too fast, “my love. My beautiful, perfect, genius, boyfriend. You did nothing wrong. But, we can’t talk seriously until we get that akuma out.” Lance explained calmly, trying to reason with the firecracker, “you have complete free will now. If you give up the akuma, then we can talk for as long as you want.”

Keith thought for a moment, resting his forehead on Lance’s. “Alright. It’s in my hairband, on my wrist.”

Lance gently slipped the item off of Keith’s wrist, quickly breaking it and setting the akuma free.

He parted from Keith for a moment, catching the akuma in his yo-yo and setting it free as it should’ve been. 

It was an easier battle than he thought it would be. Neither he nor Hunk got to use their powers, but he was grateful for that. 

He fixed everything with an easy, “miraculous ladybug!” even though he didn’t use his miraculous, it still worked. He knew his bakery and family would be fine now.

Pegasus powered down and hid behind Carapace to recharge her kwamii to get them all home. And Keith, poor Keith, drained from exhaustion, collapsed.

Lance caught him and simply told his friends, “we’ll talk tomorrow.”

With that, Pidge teleported them home, transforming once more.

The second they got back, Lance took back the miraculous after escorting both of them home. Pidge and Hunk already knew about each other, so it was fine for them to see one another detransform.

\----

He laid Keith to rest on his bed at the bakery, not wanting to go to Keith’s house and drop him off. Their security was pretty damn good, and Lance didn’t know the blind spots like Keith would. 

After lying Keith down, he dropped outside of the bakery and detransformed, running inside with his best acting.

“Mama! Papa!” Lance panted out, “are you guys okay?”

“Lance!” His ma shouting, her eyes pricked with tears, “where have you been? We’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry mama, that fire dude,” Lance started crying now, realizing that he caused the akumamtization of his boyfriend, “I heard him say my name and I panicked, I took the emergency exit out of my room and ran. I’m so sorry for worrying you…”

“I’m just glad you’re safe,” his mother replied, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

After a few too many hugs and kisses, Lance was told to go to bed so he’d be ready for school in the morning.

Without an argument, he agreed and went to talk to his boyfriend.

\----

When Keith finally came to, he realized that he wasn’t in his own bed. It was all so familiar though.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Lance appeared at the corner of his vision, his smile bright and intoxicating, “how are you feeling?”

“I- I don’t know…” Keith said, everything still felt muddled, something big happened, but what? “What happened?”

“You got akumatized kitty…” Lance tried for a smile, but Keith could see that Lance’s brow was furrowed, plus, he kept fidgeting with whatever was closest to him.

Oh… Keith remembered now. The fight, the breakup, that damned purple butterfly fluttering closer. 

_ Wait, shit. I’m not in costume right now am I? Considering the fact that he called me kitty, he most definitely knows about me. Fuck. _

“Are you… disappointed in who I really am?” Keith whispered, hugging his knees to his chest and refusing to make eye contact with Lance.

“Why would I be disappointed?” Lance asked, his voice filled with admiration, “my sweet, handsome, boyfriend, is also my first crush.”

Keith looked to Lance, his face in shock. Hell, his whole brain was in shock as well.

Lance scooted closer, gingerly taking Keith’s face in his palms.

The familiar feeling, Lance’s hands, soft and so, so warm against his cheeks, calmed Keith down immensely.

“So…” Keith started, he felt as if he could cry, Lance was here, with him, “Are we…  _ not _ … breaking up?”

“Chat… Keith… whoever you want to be.” Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s, noses touching, still looking him in the eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t ever and I still never, want to break up with you. And you have every right to be mad at me. I let my anxiety get the best of me… But just know, I’ll always be there to protect you, just like you protect me. And I never want to leave your life. And I don’t want you to leave mine either. I love you.”

Keith could feel as tears slipped down his cheeks, relieved that Lance still wanted him, “I could never be mad at you Lance… I love you too.”

“I have one more thing to tell you…” Lance pulled back. He seemed nervous again, fidgeting and avoiding Keith's gaze. 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the soft knuckles, a sure fire way of calming Lance down.

“I’m ladybug…” Lance said, quickly turning his head away.

He felt his jaw drop again. 

_ Of course! How could he miss it? Lance would always force Keith out the door if there was an akuma attack. They excused themselves from the bathroom around the same time, everything should have pointed it out as fucking obvious! But then again, did it really matter? Lance was with Keith, and this time, they could be together no matter who they were. (Well, technically Keith couldn’t date Lance or Ladybug officially, but Chat Noir definitely could) _

“You’re telling me that all this time you actually had feelings for me? As Ladybug?” Keith asked, trying to work through everything happening.

“Pfft! Babe, I had feelings for  _ Keith _ first, which was you. But I didn’t realize it was well…  _ you. _ ”

Keith groaned and fell back onto the bed, his hands covering his face, “we’ve been in the weirdest love square this entire time?! What the hell?”

“I know, we’re oblivious.” Lance sighed, lying down atop Keith, his ear pressed to Keith’s chest, where he could hear his heart beating intensely.

Keith played with Lance’s hair, both boys sighing contentedly. They’ve only been broken up for about two hours, but it felt so much longer than that.  _ Wow Keith was that in love huh? _

“Sooo…” Lance started, “do you still want to be my boyfriend?”

Keith starred in surprise at Lance,  _ what kind of question was that? _ “Duh!”

Lance paused, “Really? In this super romantic moment, you ruin it by saying, ‘duh’? Come on Keith, where’s my flirty Chat Noir?” Lance pouted, sitting up now and stradling Keith’s stomach.

Lance grabbed a nearby pillow and squashed it (not suffocating) against Keith’s face, “I was trying so hard to beat you in the romance game and you ruined it!” Lance laughed, feeling Keith’s chuckles through the pillow as he tried to twist Lance off.

Eventually Keith gave up fighting Lance and just pulled the boy closer, hugging him tightly. The pillow was between them, still over Keith’s face, but he didn’t care. He had his boyfriend in his arms once again and that’s what mattered.

“Keith, there’s still a pillow over your face.” Lance laughed.

“I am your bed now.” Keith said, his voice muffled.

“I dunno, it might be uncomfortable to sleep on your bony ass.” Lance teased as he lifted the pillow slightly.

“Oh ho! So you wanna sleep on my ass Lancey Lance?”

Lance sputtered and pushed the pillow back over Keith’s face. “That’s  _ not _ what I meant and you know it!”

Keith laughed, his voice not too loud due to the pillow still on his face.

He shoved the pillow aside to see Lance’s face, just above his own.

“Oh hello, didn’t see you there.” Lance purred.

Keith only rolled his eyes, grabbed Lance’s shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Or does it?????????  
> Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN


End file.
